<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>左邻右舍（上？） by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162448">左邻右舍（上？）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>被漫长的会议议程弄傻了的社畜，决定搞个沙雕短篇排遣。</p><p>清水无差，打柱斑。</p><p>设定：</p><p>斑：高程。15岁次子变长子。泉奈是紧随其后的弟弟。家里有实业，生产消防安防设备。但是从小想做程序员。泉奈长大以后，托付了家业，迅速跑出家做主程去。</p><p>柱间：运维主管。和原著一样，长子。一串弟弟，扉间最大。家里有一整片山。扉间和家族打理着。</p><p>其实弟弟们和大背景设定没有意义的，就是想丰富一下小传必要时开金手指用。</p><p>最终达成别看现在项目做的苦，俺们家里有矿土的心理安慰。</p><p> </p><p>没有黑客高手，没有商业精英。</p><p>就是一个苦逼的项目组，2个对立的部门角色，最终打破部门隔阂走向和谐共进one team故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>左邻右舍（上？）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------hello world---------------------</p><p>从左到右是7步，从门到窗户是8步。房龄9年。</p><p>这是宇智波斑新住处的特征数字。</p><p>包括搬来这里差3天2个月。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚完成了一次上线通宵的，宇智波斑躺在床上，看着窗外曙光渐明。</p><p>一晚上的紧张的部署、沟通、确认，联调测试。</p><p>终于在凌晨时分发出了上线完成，运维移交的邮件。</p><p>事情完成了。回家，洗澡。扑在床上，大脑还在高速运转。</p><p>睡不着。</p><p>斑在脑子里过了一遍最后测试的结果。</p><p>又过了一道提运维的说明文件包。</p><p>万无一失？</p><p>这次上线业务意义重大，对方出马的是号称千手佛的运维组组长。</p><p>唯一一个可以在全能的U.M提交的部署单里出错来。还在运维组和实施组永不止息的沉默螺旋battle里保持着10次对挑中赢了U.M三次的记录。</p><p>万无一失！</p><p>压住蹦起来打开电脑再确认一遍的冲动。</p><p>斑把被子拉到头顶，缓慢的调整呼吸。让过热的大脑慢慢舒展开打成结的思路。</p><p>黑色的梦境慢慢的淹没了斑。</p><p> </p><p>在梦里，排成一溜的服务器嗡嗡作响</p><p>淡青色的背景里指示灯闪闪烁烁。空气里有一点淡淡的电离臭味。</p><p>其中一个机柜浮现出淡淡的红光。在暗灰色的背景里醒目的危险。</p><p>斑凝神望着它。红色的光映在镜片上，在深深的墨黑的瞳仁里透出几点勾玉一样的红色。</p><p>缓缓的抬手，斑在机柜上轻轻一点。周围五色的代码，各种定义、标识符、表达式如雨一样纷纷落下。</p><p>俄罗斯方块似的，字母和代码碰撞跳跃，彼此组合成一段一段有逻辑的算法段，光芒一闪。</p><p>规规矩矩的列成串在斑的背后颤巍巍的闪着微末的金光。</p><p>背景中灰色淡去去，保护眼睛的豆沙绿色显现出来。</p><p>金色的代码段已经成型。</p><p>几处灰褐色字母的缺口，断口处跳着令人惊醒的红光。</p><p>斑俯身过去，揣摩片刻。伸手一碰，几个暗淡的黑色字符彼此相碰，泼溅出几簇欢腾的绿色。</p><p>代码串的缺口补齐了。整个代码段构成一个完美的金色的幕墙。</p><p>闪烁着金色的光芒，如同一扇帷幕环绕在斑的身边。</p><p>光芒掠过，代码的帷幕开始有节奏的震动。</p><p>震动越来越强，共振共鸣，炸开成一片烟花一般的金色浓雾。</p><p>随着斑伸手一指，金雾欢快的腾起扑进红光的服务器。</p><p>服务器的几下明灭，运转正常的指示灯亮起。</p><p>斑微微一笑。</p><p> </p><p>从梦的潮流里浮出来的时候，天色已经大亮。</p><p>斑看着窗外日上三竿的太阳，忽然有点茫然。</p><p>摸起手机，没有未接来电。</p><p>顺手一滑，各种业务上线讨论组都安安静静的。</p><p>只有邮件提示有2封未读。</p><p>no news is good news.</p><p> </p><p>斑缓了缓。没有点开。</p><p>他动作迟缓的先洗澡，弄点简单的早饭，泡沏一壶茶，把一周以来积攒的待清洗的衣物放进洗衣机。</p><p>头上顶着包裹湿头发的毛巾。</p><p>坐稳了。</p><p>还是没有新的消息传来。</p><p>斑缓缓的打开邮箱。</p><p>第一封是凌晨2点的上线成功、运维交接的通知。邮件是运维组leader，S.H发出的。</p><p>说明上线交维成功。后续的任务界面和沟通接口。丝丝缕缕清晰细致。</p><p>在信尾一如既往的附上了一张Q版的大笑火柴人。</p><p>呵,S.H.</p><p>斑轻轻的呼了一口气，打开了第二封。</p><p>是S.H给他的单人邮件。</p><p>时间是30分钟前。</p><p>信件一共说了3点。</p><p>先是赞扬了斑的这次上线安排的谨慎和有效。</p><p>然后说明了在上线提单中一个细小的说明。因为斑自己水平高业务熟默认大家都懂所以少写了一些步骤。</p><p>对于运维组来说，毫厘必现的说明是必须的，为了以后维护方便期间建议斑在事后补提一个说明。</p><p>最后，对斑写的交维脚本赞叹不已，长篇大论称之为精妙简练，水平高超。</p><p>呵`</p><p>斑冷笑了一下。用鼠标画出来重点“补一个说明”。</p><p>斑酝酿了一会，用繁复优雅的词藻写了一份给S.H.的回信。</p><p>先恭维运维组的辛勤配合，后礼貌的感谢了S.H.的赏识夸奖。</p><p>最后条理分明、修辞丰富的说明S.H指出的这个点，不是开发组的业务范围而是运维组必须知道的commen sense。</p><p>从运维角度review，找到这个细小的补全非常的细致认真。</p><p>但是很遗憾，作为实施组，不能添加。如果需要可以提供一些资料，由运维组进行说明和记录。</p><p>如果还不明白，他可以组织一次培训，教导运维组写代码和写说明文件。</p><p>写完了，斑又通读了一遍。</p><p>从来没有用这么多的话说这么少的信息。</p><p>很满意。</p><p>设置了20分钟定时发送后，斑看了看手机，8个小时左右没有消息大约暂时也不会有什么事了。</p><p>斑决定出去跑跑步，活动活动筋骨，拉扯一下持续几个月加班而有些疏忽的身体肌肉。</p><p>血肉沸腾的身体，是斑独步开发组的本钱啊。</p><p>尤其是现在一线的是那个千手佛。</p><p>有他在，实施组总是非常安心。</p><p>别看S.H的团队和宇智波斑的实施团队为了边界交维，责任分配之类的事情battle的激情四射。</p><p>千手佛总是能在微妙的地方理解斑的跨越式神逻辑。</p><p>甚至会挺身而出默默替他挡枪，一致对外就范围变更和紧迫排期并肩与产品和运营撕扯的邮件穿梭难解难分</p><p> </p><p>斑合上电脑，以防万一带上手机。准备好运动装出门的时候，听见一向静悄悄的隔壁邻居家里似乎有点热闹。</p><p>似乎在低低声音的联线电话，还有一些通讯软件此起彼伏的滴滴声。</p><p>随后是 “咚”一响，收邮件的声音。</p><p>对方飞快的说了一声，有重要邮件，等会skype联系。</p><p> </p><p>这下，斑终于知道了，几个月未曾谋面的隔壁邻居是一个声音低沉的年轻男士，大部分时候没有声息，偶尔会很忙。</p><p> </p><p>三个月。</p><p>斑规律的生活。早出晚归，有时加班。</p><p>没有见过邻居。</p><p>隔壁大约也是同样的生活规律。</p><p>时间和路线是大城市无形的壁垒。</p><p>将近在咫尺的人分成了不同的group。</p><p>用另一种形式完成了鸡犬相闻，不相往来的理想国。</p><p>斑毫不怀疑那个年轻人的存在。</p><p>也许是斑在整理出门时听见走廊里的一阵轻微的脚步。</p><p>也可能是准备入睡时，隔墙那边隐约传来的一点音乐声。</p><p>或者是在家加班时，偶然一瞥发现旁边的窗户同样灯火通明。</p><p>但是斑不在乎究竟是什么人，什么生活。</p><p>他对稠密的人际不屑一顾。很快又在这个新team里获得了修罗的名号。</p><p> </p><p>他驳回的代码remark，手下的新人小朋友不改的干净绝不通过。</p><p>产品的异想天开在斑面前败退千里。</p><p>QA诚惶诚恐的检查着自己的checklist，唯恐访谈的时候言辞浅薄。如果不能切中要害，斑蹙起的双眉和薄唇如刀一样锋利。</p><p>运营对斑无可奈何，如果斑说时间过紧或者成品质量不可以上线，那就不可以。没人能够驳倒他。</p><p>当然，也是有窍门的。</p><p>关上会议室的门抱着大腿苦苦哀求，陈述必须上线的理由以及诚恳的表达因为如此这般的原因，这个业务必须在某个时间点推出。</p><p>斑会抿起嘴唇，从厚刘海下审视。聆听。判断。</p><p>如果运营manager能顶住斑的五分钟审视，那这事就成了。</p><p>斑会亲自出手，让团队见识见识什么叫做顶尖程序员对比普通程序员是1000%的生产力。</p><p>听起来很简单，对不对。</p><p>但这并不比掉头和市场部、财务部斗争，争夺一个延期更容易。</p><p>大多数人都不敢和斑交锋、争夺deadline。</p><p>小组里常年流传着，因为要和斑一对一评审代码，导致入组不到1月的新人彻夜加班终于签入代码后，立刻辞职跑路逃之夭夭的传说。</p><p> </p><p>在这样严酷的氛围里，和U.M业务交接的S.H，能和斑战斗的势均力敌，还把胜数提升到了4更是成了部门中经久的传奇。</p><p>更为离奇的事也在不为人知的地方发生了。</p><p>除了明面上代表开发和运维寸步不让的互怼。</p><p>M和H建立了私下的联系，从最初的一封发给个人交维建议邮件延续下来的邮件往来。一封一封的传达着对于效率，质量、技术方面的争论和思考。</p><p> </p><p>再3个月</p><p>又一个大版本按期上线。</p><p>这次涉及复杂的接口调整和数据迁移。</p><p>还是斑带着实施部署团队冲锋在前，千手佛S.H抽调了精兵强将严阵以待。</p><p>不顺利。</p><p>整整一个晚上。</p><p>作战办公室的电话就没有停过。</p><p>一会报告某个系统的接口不合规范，或者规范不合接口。</p><p>不知道什么改的，也不知道为何改成这样，更不知道谁来负责授权修改。</p><p>一会说明某个数据库迁移脚本走了3个小时了，看起来是不行了，但是没人知道如何中断，或者有人中断了但是好像数据全空完全搞砸了。</p><p>电话响了又响。最后不得不分出一个年轻人守在桌边专门接电话做记录然后录入问题列表。</p><p> </p><p>时间过了1点。接班的人陆续到达。</p><p>实际已完成的上线任务少的可怜。</p><p>现场的人群对着2、3个屏幕多线程的跳转工作着。</p><p>茶水喝完了。散落的即时贴和记事纸张散的到处都是。</p><p>大屏幕上满是红色的alarm，和对面白板上斑斑驳驳的各色笔迹的memo面面相对。</p><p>柱间到达的时候，看到的就是这样一个场景。</p><p>他环视一圈。气氛可真是糟糕啊。</p><p>部署团队看起来随时都会崩溃。大多数人都已经机械的坐在那里，麻木而茫然的抄问题，点掉各种告警或者按照操作手册呆板的点下一步下一步下一步。明显大脑已经宕机。测试组趴在旁边，有的还在试着帮忙，有的已经只会坐在那儿拧魔方了。</p><p>唯一看起来活力充沛的是他们的leader。</p><p>斑独自占着办公桌一头，手在键盘上飞舞，还口头眼神的鞭策着整个团队。</p><p>身后的白板上的即时贴在以肉眼可见的速度消失。</p><p>问题终结者！</p><p>可惜，好不容易空出来的白板又被不停的贴上去的问题贴覆盖。</p><p>僵持不下，时间飞逝。</p><p> </p><p>柱间和运维团队的进入，给嘈杂闷热的办公室带入一阵凉风。</p><p>柱间眼见着桌子周围乱糟糟的人群做了几个深呼吸。</p><p>有几个明显活了过来一样，把杯子里的残水喝尽。人群开始七零八落的起身。</p><p>斑抬头，犀利的目光的一扫，人群噼里啪啦的坐了回去。抄信息，点屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>以斑的座位为中心，扩展了一圈冷风暴。</p><p>风暴扫到了柱间这边。正在和测试说话鼓励安抚的柱间感觉到了背后冷锐火焰一般的视线。</p><p>他转过身来，两人目光一碰。</p><p>柱间入目的一副高挽马尾，翘起的碎发像火焰一样在头顶生机勃勃的四面支楞着。锐利的目光在镜片后明亮如星，一团火一样驱动着团队，无情的压榨最后一点生产力。</p><p>斑看到来的人长身玉立，仿佛带着一股清新的风。这个人似乎有一种神奇的魔力，站在人群里就自带中心效应。</p><p>人们不自觉的围绕他，随着他的笑容和眼神接触、扶着肩膀的简单交谈，几秒钟握手的鼓励，周围躁动崩溃的气氛围绕着他慢慢的安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>”S.H。“ 斑收回了目光，聚焦回面前的屏幕。</p><p>“U.M!"</p><p>柱间充着身边的运维团队点点头。各就各位，找到各自对位的实施组员，穿插在办公室里安顿下来。</p><p>他自己踩着一条直线的轨迹穿过一屋子布朗运动的人群，直奔斑的面前。</p><p>然后被斑冷着脸的”我很忙，不废话"表情挡住了。</p><p>不过，这可没关系。</p><p>柱间清理了桌面。在斑侧对面坐下来。打开随身携带的沉重的服务笔记本。</p><p>斑忍了柱间动来动去打扫扰动的影子，忍了柱间的本儿压得桌面微微一晃。</p><p>但是对柱间悉悉索索的不知道在弄什么包装袋的声音惹得烦躁。</p><p>抬眼，斑一眼横过去。</p><p>柱间越过屏幕在看斑背后的问题记录板，双手合拢拖着下颌，微微蹙眉。大大的眼睛，随着这个表情眼角微垂。</p><p>有一点可爱的感觉。斑在心里捂了一下脸，然后绷着脸问道，“怎么了。又是哪里写的缺一点？”</p><p>吸引到斑的注意力，柱间瞬间跳出一个大大的笑容，</p><p>“这么多问题都是U.M搞定的，可真是了不得的厉害。”</p><p>“哼。” 斑又哼了一声，不过这次带了点唇角微挑的愉悦。</p><p>柱间递出一板巧克力，在斑眼前晃了晃。“吃点补充能量。聊聊，现在的情况？” 另一只手在空中一圈，把整个作战办公室虚虚的绕了进来，回到斑的面前，展开成握手的姿势。“柱间。千手柱间。发布路径上的S.H就是我。”</p><p>斑笑了一下，伸手和柱间的手心碰了碰，算是握过手。</p><p>“宇智波斑。发布路径上游的U.M，不用多说。幸会。”</p><p>收手时斑抽走了柱间的巧克力，掰开一块含在嘴里。</p><p>“一团糟。接口确认不足。服务器资源不足。没人知道怎么会这样。7个小时、要接的11个外部接口通了3个。剩下的8个要在明天7点前弄完，8点正式对外发布。</p><p>现在你还有，”斑扫了一眼手表，“5个半小时。”</p><p>柱间戳戳屏幕，“我只看见你一个人在输出有效结果。其他人在做什么。”</p><p>“这些小朋友也就勉强不添乱吧” 斑端起手边的杯子，水只有一个底儿了。</p><p>下意识的左右观望的时候，一杯新茶滑过桌面，刚好停在斑的手边。</p><p>手指轻叩杯沿，温度刚刚好。应该是用冰沏过，正可以入口。</p><p>柱间沉稳的说下去，“斑，把大家集合起来。我们和你们的团队一起。看看每个人怎么分个工。即使力量微末也有可以做到的事。</p><p>你很强。但是不能靠你一个人解决所有的问题。”</p><p>斑一口气喝了半杯。扣着杯沿从水门上看着柱间。</p><p>“好啊。柱间。你来主持”，让我看看你这个千手佛能怎么办。</p><p>明明都是8个小时无用功后的一片疲惫，唯独这个人处理了大部分的问题，还是一派 I can do this all day的自信漫漫。</p><p>尤其是抿起嘴唇微笑的样子。</p><p>有这双眼睛，和这个笑容，明明可以靠实力吃饭的。要是他多笑笑那他的团队肯定是每人日码2k都干的来。</p><p>不过柱间稳重的个性，让他把这句话在肚子里绕了三圈，终于忍住没有说出口。</p><p> </p><p>斑绕开了主座位。把空间留给柱间。看他召集了全部人员一起，听抱怨，列问题，顺流程，弄清楚了owner和task。</p><p>一个新白板列的整整齐齐。</p><p>业务相关的人员自发的靠在一起构成小组，原先不认识的彼此握手自我介绍。业务相关的小组沿着流程图互相确认和谁交接，以及交接要求。</p><p>一片整装待发的气势。</p><p>最后，柱间拍了拍手，还有4个半小时。</p><p>一起努力。不分是实施还是运维，我们都是一体。大家的每一份力量都对这次上线有非凡的意义。</p><p>我们是一个集体。让我们联手，把这个战役打胜。加油！</p><p>斑！</p><p> </p><p>斑正在喝茶休息观望，啃巧克力。他觉得柱间思路清晰，虽然温润从容，笑起来有点傻，还老是被怼的消沉脸。</p><p>但是无形中大家还是在听从他，跟随他的思路，这个本事倒是值得夸奖。</p><p>突然被点了名，惊了一下。</p><p>但是斑是谁，修罗冷淡的把点心咽下去，喝了口茶润喉。</p><p>这才从容不迫的站起来，来到白板前。</p><p>柱间一把搭上斑的肩膀。用一种来看来看我们的瑰宝的姿势，将斑展示给大家。</p><p>“斑是我们今天的主将。没有他搞不定的事。所以大家发现手头的事没着没找的时候，就速度来报告。”</p><p>人群里传来一阵惊恐的错且声。一个小伙子藏在人群里喊了一声，不敢不敢，问的蠢了被斑大人烧。</p><p>人群里爆发出大笑声。</p><p>笑声传递了一阵，突然安静了。一句原本是窃窃私语的话清晰的好像是喊出来的——</p><p>“胡说。我都知道老板帮你至少改了三次代码。还有一次整个错了都没说你斑老大直接重写弄完了。要我是斑老板，早烧你了。”</p><p>大家愣了楞，突然又笑做一团。间杂着一些谢不杀，谢斑老大关照之类的乱七八糟的话。</p><p>在场的气氛忽然就变得轻松起来。</p><p>斑扯开发绳，搓了搓脸。刘海落下盖了眼睛。有点不好意思的微微侧过脸。</p><p>冷不防柱间凑近悄悄说，“默默的替全组打后防呢，斑果然是最温柔的人了”。</p><p>乘着斑没反应过来，柱间走到人群里，用力拍拍手。“姑娘们，小伙子们，开工了。7：00准时完成！”</p><p>斑看着柱间穿梭在人群里鼓劲，冷着脸坐回座位。</p><p>背后的白板上，他的名字下面贴着几个写有任务的红桃心。‘</p><p>见鬼。</p><p>刚才贴任务用完了所有的即时贴。最后征用了总务小姑娘的可爱水果即时贴，桃子、苹果、梨各种形状、用来写给斑的高优先级任务。</p><p>是哪个胆敢翻过来尖头朝下的。</p><p>反过面来，即时贴反面画着柱间邮件里标志性的元气笑Q版火柴人。</p><p>旁边还有一个Q版的长炸毛火柴人，贴在电脑上运笔如飞，眼神锐利，眼角点缀几个红色的笑纹。</p><p>斑的手指张合了几次，最后没舍得揉了即时贴。小心翼翼的扯平，压在了键盘下面。</p><p>---------tbc ?----------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>